Memory
by mem0rycafe
Summary: Scarlet Agle lost her memory and doesn't remember anything about her life before she went into her coma. What happens when Draco Malfoy runs into her. Will he remember her and be able to fill her in on who she is? And will she believe him? R
1. Prologue: Scarlet Angle Wakes Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter.

(A/N Guys, I'm really going to try and finish this story, I really am! As always read and review! That would be great thank you. I do love reviews.)

Memory

Prologue: Scarlet Angle Wakes Up

One of the most amazing things about the human body is the mind. Left unused and not exercised it's wasted, but given to the correct person it's the vessel to greatness. Even after years of study, all the secrets of the mind are not known. Even more, scientists have failed to figure out all the reasons it is that people lose their memories.

Sometimes a memory is lost because of a health problem, like having a stoke, or being in a coma. Sometimes a person can lose their short term memory because of a simple bump on the head. However, another is that a person will not forget, but block out memories that they aren't capable of processing.

Whatever the reason, one this is certain, forgetting your memories is never a good thing. Sometimes memories can be gained back, but sometimes they are lost forever. Some people forget who they are and where they live. Where as other people may forget simple things like how to tie their shoes.

Scarlet had forgotten a number of things. She didn't know her name, where she lived, or who she was. She was found stumbling around a town in the south of Greece, scratched up, bleeding, and slightly delusional. She was dehydrated and muttering something about dragons, and lightening bolts. The townsfolk that found her took her to their local hospital where she was given a room and a name.

Scarlet Angle was the name they put on her hospital records. And it's the name they told her was hers when she woke up. She was in a coma for six months. In that six months she nearly died a few times. It was odd to the doctors because physically she seemed fine, but at the same time her body didn't want to fight for her life.

The couple that found her, Alastrina and Dameon Lerios, visited her in the hospital every day. Alastrina brought fresh flowers every day to freshen up the room. She would sit by Scarlet's bed and tell stories that her father had told her when she was younger. Even though Scarlet wasn't awake Alastrina knew that she could still hear. Her husband would cut the flowers and fixed them in vases and placed them around her room, and then sit quietly while his wife finished her stories.

Alastrina was in the middle of one of her favorites stories when Scarlet's eyelashes fluttered open. And it was that moment that Scarlet Angle turned from a simple name on a paper to an actual person.

After being in the hospital for an additional week the doctors decided that she was fit to leave the hospital. So after explaining to her how she was found and that the Lerios' would love to take her in, Scarlet left the hospital.

She had no belongings except for the ripped clothes she had been found in, and she had no money. Alastrina set immediately to sewing clothes, and soon Scarlet had a modest, but new wardrobe. She got a job in the town, working at the library and teaching kids to read. After work most days she would come home and help around the house, doing different chores. Mostly she cooked in the evening, with Alastrina supervising.

For five years Scarlet lived in that town, a normal greek life. She pushed aside the thoughts that she didn't belong there. And she stopped wondering where she had come from before. She didn't give any notice to the fact that odd things happened to her often and she gave up hope of ever figuring out who she was.

She learned to love her life and her new family. She learned Alastrina's stories and would often tell them to the local children. From the children she learned how to speak and read in greek. In return she taught them english. Often she would trade playing games with them so that they would tell her about greek games and traditions.

She didn't date much, except for a few boys Alastrina tried to set her up with. She wasn't interested. Instead she filled up her spare time by searching her mind for any piece of the puzzle that had become her life. She would lie out in an open field, look up at the clouds and try and think back to before she had woken up in the hospital.It was hopeless though, and she knew that she would never see anyone that she use to know again.


	2. Chapter 1: Chance Meetings

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

(A/N squirrel-wrath: Angle- greek in origin, means messenger)

Memory

Chapter One: Chance Meetings

"Scarlet!" called a little boy with dark brown hair and darker brown eyes. "Wait up!"

Scarlet turned and smiled at the little boy running to catch up to her. "Do you need something Alexander?" she asked him.

Alexander slowed down as he caught up to her, "Momma said that I can walk with you to the market if it's okay with you."

"And what do you need in the market?" Scarlet asked him.

"I'm suppose to meet Cyrus." Alexander told her. "We're gonna go play in the creek over by his house and see if we can catch any fish."

"Sounds like fun." Scarlet told him. "And what are you going to do with the fish you catch?"

"Cyrus' mom said she would cook up whatever we catch and we can have them for dinner."

"That sounds delicious."

"She's gonna make us eat salad with it." Alexander told her making a face at the thought.

"You know, I've been told that eating your vegetables will make you grow up big and strong." Scarlet told him with a knowing look.

Alexander stuck out his tongue in disgust. "I'll just fill up on fish before I get to the salad."

"You' d better catch a lot of fish then."

He nodded, "I'm the best fisherman there is."

"Really?"

He nodded again, "I caught a huge fish last time. Big as my arm."

Scarlet laughed, "Wow, that is big."

"Look, there's Cyrus!" Alexander shouted pointing across the market. "Thanks for walking me. Bye!"

Alexander ran off leaving Scarlet to walk through the market alone. She walked over to one of the many vegetable stands and started to look through the eggplants. She had just about given up on finding the perfect eggplant when one just rolled into her hand. Scarlet smiled to herself at her good luck, the same luck that always seemed to follow her around.

She continued to make her way around the market, picking out different foods and paying along the way. She stopped at a stand that held odds and ends and stopped to admire the music box. The same music box she had taken to calling hers in her head. It was a beautiful music box. It was small and made with wood of a Carob tree. A picture of a girl and a boy embracing was carved on the top and when opened it played Ena Savvato Vrady- a greek love song.

Scarlet gently put the music box down and continued her usual path through the market. She stopped briefly to talk to a few of the vendors before beginning to make her way back out again.

hr 

Draco Malfoy was on vacation. He was tired of going to functions, of dealing with business, and of playing nice with Harry Potter. People thought just because they saved the world together that they were grand friends, and they had to play such at every public event. So he decided to go on vacation for an undetermined amount of time.

He had chosen a little town in Greece that had a small population and hopefully no reporters. He just wanted to get away from everyone he knew and have some fun. Maybe find a nice greek girl to shag, and cook for him. Greek girls do know how to cook really well, or at least that is what he had heard.

He had been adventuring all over the town all morning. He was looking around the market when a flash of hair caught his eye. At that moment he could have sworn that he knew that head of hair. He would have bet every galleon he owned that he knew that head of hair. But the person belonging to that head of hair was said to be dead, after all no one had seen or heard from her in years.

Nonetheless, Draco made his way over to her and with out any ceremony he greeted her. "Hey."

She turned to look at him and he could have sworn it was her. But she didn't seem to recognize him, and he knew there was no way that Ginny wouldn't recognize him, not after all they had gone through.

"Do I know you?" she asked him confused, looking him up and down.

"I'm not sure." Draco replied sticking out his hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

She smiled as she took his hand, "I'm Scarlet Angle, nice to meet you."

"You aren't Greek." he told her.

"Clearly." she replied as she took her hand back. She grabbed a lock of hair, "I wonder what gave it away?"

"It's just, your last name is greek."

She shrugged, "You don't choose your name."

Draco nodded, "You're right."

She cocked her head to the side, "So, when you walked up here you thought you might know me. Do you?"

"I've never met a Scarlet before."

"So I'm your first then?" she asked playfully. "You're not greek either. What are you doing here?"

"I'm vacationing."

"No one comes here to vacation." she told him, raising an eyebrow.

"Which is why it's the perfect place to come." he replied. "You can escape from everyone and just relax."

"How did you even find this place?" Scarlet asked. "I mean, it's so out of the way and small."

Draco shrugged, "I just ran across it one day."

Scarlet nodded, "Well, I hope you have a good vacation, but I have to go and get this home."

Draco thought quickly trying to figure out how he could keep her there talking to him. "Do you live around here?"

"Down the road a bit." Scarlet replied nodding in the general direction.

"Can I walk you then?" he asked.

Scarlet bit her bottom lip thinking. "I don't know. I don't know you."

"Sure you do." Draco replied. "I'm Draco Malfoy, the non-greek boy on vacation."

Scarlet nodded, "Sure. On one condition."

"What?" Draco asked curiously.

Scarlet held out her basket to him, "You carry the basket for me."

Draco lifted an eyebrow as he took the basket. "I like how you think."

"You like doing manual labor?" she asked him as she started to lead the way.

"No, but it's devious all the same."

Scarlet shrugged, "Really, it will just make Jason jealous."

"Boyfriend?" Draco asked.

"No" Scarlet laughed. "He likes me and doesn't really like to hear the word no. Maybe if he sees you walking me home, he will back off."

"So you're using me."

"To carry my basket and make a guy jealous." Scarlet nodded. "I feel less guilty now that you know the truth."

"Something tells me you didn't feel guilty to begin with." Draco replied.

"You're right, I didn't." Scarlet told him.

"I wouldn't have either, if I were you."

Scarlet looked down for a second, "So, how long are you in town?"

"For as long as I have a reason to stay." Draco replied glancing over to her.

"What's your reason for staying right now?" she asked him.

"Well, I can't leave now." Draco replied. "I'm busy carrying your basket."

"Don't let basket keep you." Scarlet told him with a smirk.

"Not your basket. Just you." he told her.

"Oh, well, I guess I really can't help that." Scarlet shrugged unapologetically.

"No, you can't." Draco replied. "So how far down this road do you live?"

"Not much farther."

"How did you come to live here?" Draco asked.

"Oh, you know," Scarlet replied. "People move."

"So you moved here?"

"Well, yeah."

"Where did you live before?"

Scarlet smirked, "Not here."

"You are informative," Draco replied sarcastically.

"If you want information, I can help you with that." Scarlet told him. She pointed to the right, smirking, "In that house lives Cora, the town gossip. She knows everything going on in the town. She can give you all the information that matters."

"That was truly helpful."

"Although tomorrow all her gossip will be about how she saw you walking me home. So, she might not be that helpful to you." Scarlet told him.

"Is it scandalous that I'm walking you home?"

"No." Scarlet shook her head, "It's just a really small town. Sometimes, on slow days, the topic of discussion is who's chicken laid the most eggs."

"That's the kind of news that can keep a person on the edge of their seat."

"Don't mock my town. It's nice with it's little quirks."

Draco nodded, "I like it so far. The scenery, the food," he looked at her, "the people."

"You're flirting." she replied. "Good luck with that."

"If you're wishing me luck that must mean you want me to succeed."

Scarlet laughed as she took her basket back, "No, it just means that no guy has ever been successful with me. So, you'll need the luck." She looked over, "This is me. Good bye Mr. Malfoy. Have a good vacation."

"Can I see you again?" Draco called to her retreating back.

Scarlet turned and walked backwards towards her house, "As long as your eyes work you can see me, I just can't promise you that you'll run into me again." She turned around again and called to him without turning her head, "But chances are we will run into one another. This is a small town, after all."

Draco continued to watch her as she walked into the house before he turned to walk back down the street. He went back to the hotel he was staying in and considered writing to Ginny's mother. But, to be truthful he didn't know what to say.

"I think I found your daughter?"

"You know that daughter you thought was dead, well actually she might be living in Greece!"

"You might want to travel to Greece to see a girl that might be your daughter or she might just be a rather attractive female that looks how your daughter might look after not seeing her for so many years."

For some reason none of those seemed right to Draco. Instead he chose to throw himself onto his bed and try and keep his mind off of Scarlet. It didn't work though, it turned out Scarlet was stuck in his head for the near future. He happened to nod off in all his thinking and even then she haunted his dreams.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

She questioned why she gave that boy the time of day. She questioned why she let him walk her home. She questioned why she told him her name.

She had only one answer. And it wasn't an answer she wanted to admit to, not in the least.

But, it appeared she might actually have liked him. She might have wanted him to know where she lived. She might have wanted him to know her name.

She might have wanted him to want her like she wanted him. After being in Greece for so long it was nice to see a fair skinned boy with blonde hair. It was nice to know that she wasn't the only pale freak in the world.

It was just nice to see him and she didn't know why she felt that way. After years of looking at boy after boy and dismissing them, it seemed she had found one she actually wanted to keep around.

And at the same time she knew she couldn't keep him around. He was, after all, just vacationing. He would be leaving in a week or two and what good would it do to get attached?

But the thought of not seeing him again while he was in Greece wasn't acceptable to her. She had to see him again. She felt drawn to him and she hated and loved that feeling all at the same time.

And she was scared of that feeling. Scared of him and the possibility of him. Scared of the thought of him leaving and scared of the thought of always remembering him.

And scared to be having any feelings at all.

But, now was not the time for her to worry about a boy as she had chores to do around the house. She immersed herself in her chores to keep her mind busy and happened to finish earlier then she meant to.

She was reading when Alastrina got home, but she immediately noticed the look on her face.

"A boy?"

Scarlett blushed, "He insisted on walking me home."

"I've seen a boy insist on walking you home before when you didn't want him to." Alastrina told her. "And he never made it very far."

Scarlet arose from her chair and put the book back on the shelf. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell Jason that. He wouldn't look your way for days after asking to accompany you home."

"He didn't think that I knew about what his family thought of walking a girl home." Scarlet replied. "He didn't think I knew that walking a girl home was the same as declaring your intentions for her. I don't want any intentions declared for me."

"I don't blame you." Alastrina told her as she began to pull out ingredients for dinner that night, "But, did you have to hurt the boy?"

"He tried to take my basket from me." Scarlet replied with a shrug. "I had melons in there, I didn't want him to hurt them."

"So instead you hurt his melons?" Alastrina asked her with a smirk.

Scarlet snickered quietly. "He learned, didn't he though."

"I suppose he did." Alastrina told her with a sigh. "I'm going to leave you to cook dinner tonight. I'm really tired."

"That's fine," Scarlet told her with a wave. "Go away, you only get in my way, anyways."

"Just remember who taught you everything you know." Alastrina told her as she disappeared from the kitchen.

(Thanks to: inuthims, blissfulxsin, squirrel-wrath, amethyst-rose, Alexandria J. Malfoy, Tinas74, xojulesxo, linkin-park-at-heart, MorningBreaker)


	3. Chapter 2: Stars, Stories and the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to anything to do with Harry Potter. Also, I really don't know anything about Greece, or the Greek culture, everything is from googling stuff. So if anything is wrong or outdated, blame google.

Memory

Chapter Two: Stars and Stories and the Past

It was a hot night, hotter then Draco was use to and he couldn't sleep. His shirt was sticking to him and his hair was sweaty. He pulled off his shirt and changed into a lighter shirt before quietly making his way out of his room and outside of his hotel.

Outside the night was in full swing. The breeze drifted through the trees that were filled with various animals. He could hear the sounds of the night that would quiet again come morning. The moon was out and almost full, giving the night more natural light then he needed.

He started down the road that was before him, not really paying attention to where he was going. He had found over his life that when he couldn't sleep going for a walk worked best. When he had gone to Hogwarts he would explore the castle at night, finding quite a few hidden rooms.

He walked until he neared a cliff that overlooked the water. He stopped and peered ahead, noticing someone was already there. With the move of her head, he recognized her. The girl from the market, Scarlet, was sitting down leaning against a tree. He debated whether he should approach her or not, finally letting his legs make the decision.

"I told you it was a small town." she told him without looking at him. "Or maybe you're just following me."

"I couldn't sleep." he replied stupidly, standing slightly behind her. "How did you know I was here?"

"The moon told me." she said, turning to look at him. "Would you like to sit down?"

Scarlet moved over to allow him room to sit beside her and lean against the same tree trunk. Her attention turned back to the sky as she tilted her head back against the tree.

"The moon told you?" Draco asked as he looked up at the sky with her.

"The man in the moon." Scarlet told him. "He's out in full swing tonight. He whispered to me that I wasn't alone."

"He doesn't seem to like me much." Draco replied. "He hasn't said anything to me."

"That's because he doesn't know you well enough." Scarlet said to him as she brushed her hair out of her face. "Why aren't you asleep? It's late."

"It's too hot to sleep." Draco told her.

"Not if you sleep in the nude." Scarlet replied smirking. "You obviously haven't visited here before."

"The air conditioning just doesn't work."

"Pity."

"Do you come out here often late at night?" Draco asked her.

"Depends on how you define often. I just like to come out here and look at the stars."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"The night sky tells a story." Scarlet replied.

hr 

_"How can you not love the night sky?" Ginny asked him in shock. "It calm, peaceful, beautiful."_

_"It doesn't do anything." Draco replied. "It's just there."_

_Ginny rolled her eyes at him, "You just don't know how to look correctly."_

_"Then tell me how to look." Draco told her._

_"First there is the moon. It grows and shrinks and disappears. It's a time table, and it has it's own mysteries and legends surrounding it."_

_"It turns regular people into werewolves." Draco interrupted, "You can't forget that."_

_She elbowed him in the side, "Hush. Who's telling this story? Me, or you?"_

_"I just didn't want you to forget any details." Draco told her._

_"Then there is the stars. As you have learned they form the constellations. We've learned a lot of the constellations in class, but I think that there are many more out there that have been ignored or missed."_

_"Like what?" Draco asked looking up at the sky._

_"See those stars?" Ginny asked pointing to a gathering of stars to their left. "If you look at them correctly it forms three people. One of them is a princess, she's on the left, see how those three stars make the bottom of her dress. Then beside her is the lowly knight in shining armor. See how they are in love?"_

_"Who's the third person?" Draco asked. _

_"The third person is a the evil prince He and the knight have traveled together. The prince always takes credit for the knights work, which is why he is evil." Ginny told him. "The princess and the knight have fallen in love, but the princess has been promised to the prince. The princess and the knight have had an affair together, and no ones knows except for the princess's lady in waiting."_

_"Why would she want the knight when she could have the prince?" Draco asks scoffing. "That's ridiculous."_

_"Why would you want me when you could have Pansy?" Ginny asked in reply. "She didn't care about his station, she cared about him. Anyways so one day the princess and the knight were out together, in the middle of the woods having a picnic when the prince and her lady in waiting showed up. As it turned out the prince had come to visit the princess and got angry when she wasn't there. He threatened her lady in waiting to find where she was. The lady in waiting gave up the princess and the knight in fear of her life."_

_"Some lady in waiting she was."_

_"Hush." Ginny told him, shoving him gently. "You are ruining the story. So the prince drags the knight back to the town, yelling about how he was a traitor to the king. The princess and the lady in waiting ran after him, both crying and upset. Finally the prince has reached the middle of the town and a crowd has gathered around, he raises his sword to cut off the knights head. But the princess yells at him that if he kills the knight she will never be his. So the prince lets him live, but the knight is to never talk to the princess again."_

_"What happened to the princess?"_

_"She was forced to live the rest of her life with the prince and the man she doesn't love."_

_"That's sad." _

_"That's why they are in the sky now. The god's decided that since they couldn't be together in life they will get to be together forever in death. And so they were placed up in the heavens so that their story will always be known."_

_"Maybe one day someone will look up at the night sky and see our story." Draco replied._

_"As long as it isn't a tragedy."_

hr 

"What stories do you get from the night sky?" Draco asked.

Scarlet shrugged, "Sometimes I think I use to know stories and I forgot them all and my mind is just grasping to remember them, and sometimes I wonder if I'm just making them up as I go. But, it just comforts me to come out and look at the sky at night."

"I use to know a girl a lot like you." Draco told her. "She loved to go outside at night and stare up at the stars. Sometimes she would tell me the story behind the constellations, even if she had just made them up."

Scarlet smiled. "Sometimes it's the ones we make up that mean the most."

"That's what she use to say."

"This girl, were you two together?" Scarlet asked, turning her attention to him.

"We dated for a while." Draco nodded. "I loved her more then I had ever loved anyone."

"She loved you back?"

Yes."

"What happened?"

"I lost her." Draco replied quietly.

"I'm sorry." Scarlet told him.

"It was a long time ago." Draco told her, getting up. "I think I should be getting back."

"Why?"

"I don't want to interrupt your time with the night."

"You're more then welcome to stay." she told him, "If you want."

Draco looked up at the sky. "Have you ever heard the story that goes with those stars?"

Scarlet looked to where he was pointing. "I made up one once, about a knight, a princess, and a prince."

Draco nodded. "Good, I heard a story about them once. They're an important group of stars. Good night Scarlet."

"Walk safely the night can be dangerous." Scarlet called to him as he walked away.

It was her. Draco knew without a doubt it was her. It had to be her. How could it not be? She looked just like her, acted like her. He didn't know why she told him her name was Scarlet or pretended that she didn't know him. But it was her. That was the only thought that Draco had as he walked back to his hotel, it had to be her. It just had to be.

She had the same weird interest in the night sky as Ginny did. She even knew the same story about the same patch of stars that Ginny had made up. How could it not be her?

What if it wasn't her?

Draco had looked for her for years, never believing that she had died. Had he finally found her? Or had he finally driven himself insane by trying to find her?

It had to be her. He had looked to long for it not to be her. Everything about Scarlet reminded him of Ginny. Everything. She was beautiful, kind, quirky, funny, smart.

She was everything he had ever wanted and yet her name was Scarlet. How? Why? Draco couldn't shake the thoughts from his head. He couldn't get her out of his thoughts. He knew he wouldn't be getting to sleep tonight.

hr 

_She looked at him with contempt, if looks could only kill. "What do you want Malfoy?"_

_"You know we are working together now. You could try using my first name."_

_She narrowed her eyes, "Because you have managed to use my name every time you've ever addressed me."_

_"Ginny, must we bicker? If you need any persuasion as to why we should get along, we'd get the job done faster."_

_Ginny scoffed, "Typical man. Thinks getting the job done quickly is better then doing it throughly."_

_Draco closed the difference between them, "Trust me I'm just as good at working quickly as I am throughly. I never leave anyone unsatisfied"_

_"Unless they faked satisfaction." Ginny smirked. _

_"Trust me, no one ever has to fake anything around me."_

_"And for the record, just because I have to work with you doesn't mean I can't still hate you."_

_ hr _

_They had been working side by side for 2 months 3 weeks and 5 days. She had dealt with him for hours and hours and hours. She had spent more time with him then she would wish on her worst enemy. And what bothered her was the fact that spending time with him didn't bother her anymore. In fact you could say it was almost nice._

_Not that either of them would let on that they didn't hate each other. The bickering and name calling never ended. But, it no longer felt so malicious, it felt almost flirty. It was like a new game for them. How mean could they be to each other without making the other seriously mad?_

_She knew better then to mention his father in any insults, so she didn't. And he didn't even bother to make fun of her family anymore. And more times then not they were laughing together and not at each other. _

_ hr _

_He supposed it was inevitable. After spending 3 months, 1 week, and 6 days together, they were bound to kiss. Of course he also expected her to punch him, really hard. He hadn't expected her to melt against him. He hadn't expected her to kiss him back. He hadn't expected to feel so much emotion in a simple kiss._

_He hadn't expected them to date._

_He hadn't expected to fall in love._

_ hr _

Draco woke up again, at 3:00 am, in a sweat. His dreams had been filled with memories of a girl he no longer had. And right away his mind turned to the possibility of having found her again. And with those thoughts in his head he didn't return back to sleep. Instead his thoughts plagued him until it was officially time for him to get up and go to breakfast.

(Thanks to: Kasoula, BeautyEclipsed, squirrel-wrath, linkin-park-at-heart, Calla-ForEvea, AlexandriaJ.Malfoy, amethyst-rose, inuthims, melissa, LuvablyWicked, MorningBreaker, blissfulxsin)


	4. Chapter 3: The Bonfire

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

(A/N Once again I'm stupid about Greek Culture, so don't judge me by my southern, Georgia thoughts.)

Memory

Chapter Three: The Bonfire

Scarlet saw him from a distance, although he didn't see her. She followed him as he strolled through the market, memorizing his every move. He was graceful, and that shocked her. She had always considered guys to be very clumsy and oafish. But even when he had to unexpectedly jump out of the way so that he wasn't run into, he gracefully slid to the side. There was something hypnotizing about how he moved.

She watched as he made his way over to the same cart that held her favorite music box. He stopped for a few minutes, and she could tell he was looking through the cart. Her breath caught in her chest as he picked up her music box. Even from as far away as she was she could tell it was her box. He turned it over in his hand, inspecting it and looking it over. Finally he opened it, and listened to it's tune. By that time the merchant who owned the cart had turned his attention to Draco. The merchant looked sure he was gonna make a sale, but instead Draco shook his head and placed the music box back on the cart. Scarlet slowly let out the breath she had been holding before continuing on following him.

She had nearly followed him through the whole market without detection when he suddenly turned around. "If you're going to follow me, why don't you do it closer so that we may at least talk."

She flushed, "I wasn't following you."

"You're a horrible liar."

She nodded, "I know."

"So, are you going to join me?" Draco asked. "I don't know nearly enough of where I'm going."

"It's kind of impossible to get lost." Scarlet told him. "I mean, it's a very small town."

"But there must be places that only the locals know about that I must visit."

Scarlet thought for a minute, "Are you hungry?"

"Always."

She smiled, "Good, come on."

"Where are we going?" Draco asked as he followed her.

"To a local favorite." she replied. "Best food in town, with the best prices."

Draco nodded as he followed her. "I couldn't help but notice how out of date this place is."

Scarlet nodded, "It's very traditional from what I understand." She shrugged, "Because it's such a small town it's been able to hold on to a lot of old traditions that have been forgotten by the big cities."

"It's like taking a step back in time."

"That's what I've been told." she nodded. She glanced around, "It's what makes this place to wonderful. These people don't have the same worries as the rest of the world. They just worry about getting their crops picked on time, or getting enough fish in a day."

"How long have you lived here?" Draco asked her.

"For as long as I can remember." Scarlet replied.

"Would you ever leave?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. It's never really been an option. I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to the idea, but I do love it here."

"I think I do too." Draco replied honestly.

"I don't think I ever asked where you're from." Scarlet said, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"England. I've lived there my whole life."

"You sound it."

Draco nodded, "You know, you don't sound greek."

Scarlet shrugged, "I don't look greek, I don't sound greek. I'm not greek."

"Yet, you live here. In this small out dated greek town." Draco continued, "How does that happen."

"It's a mystery to everyone." Scarlet told him walking ahead of him. "We're almost there, hurry up."

She jogged ahead of him and stopped on the edge of a yard, waiting for him to catch up.

"Is this it?" Draco asked looking at the house in front of him.

"Come on." she replied, pulling him by his arm.

He followed her uncertainly into the house.

"Momma Carmen." Scarlet called as she walked into the house. "I've brought a guest for lunch."

Scarlet continued to pull Draco into the house and into the kitchen were a rather short and plump women was stirring something over a stove.

"You're lucky I'm making a lot of food today." the person Scarlet had called Momma Carmen said as she turned around. "The boys are coming home for lunch after their morning shift."

"Do they not have to work all day."

"No. Half a day off for the fair."

Scarlet nodded as she sat down. "This is Draco, he's visiting for a while. Draco, this is Momma Carmen. She is the town's midwife, and best cook."

"She only says that because I feed her lunch every few days."

"And it's the best." Scarlet told her.

"Draco, sit down, make yourself at home." Carmen told him, nodding to a chair. "So where are you from Draco?"

"Britain." Draco replied. "I'm here on vacation."

"Odd to come here."

"It was a chance decision." Draco replied. "Opened an atlas and this is what I got."

Carmen nodded. "How are you liking it here?"

"It's nice." Draco replied. "I've never been to a place like here before."

"I'm sure that if we got more visitors we would hear that more often." Carmen replied. "How long are you here for?"

"I'm not quite sure yet." Draco shrugged.

"Don't you have a life to get back to."

"Carmen, you're prying." Scarlet told her.

"I know. It's my house, I'm allowed to."

"Actually, I took an indefinite leave of absence from my job." Draco replied. "So I'm here until I'm ready to go home."

Carmen nodded, "So how did you two meet?"

"In the market." Scarlet replied quickly. "He thought he might know me, but turns out he was wrong."

"Is this the boy who walked you home?"

"How did you hear about that?" Scarlet asked.

"You know how news spreads in this town."

"So, there's a fair tonight?" Draco asked.

Scarlet nodded. "Every year we have a fair. Good food, games, a bon fire."

"Don't forget the music." Carmen added.

"Live bands." Scarlet told him. "The fair is a lot of fun. You should come."

"Are you inviting me?" Draco asked.

"Of course she is." Carmen replied. "She brought you here didn't she. She obviously wants to spend time with you."

"Carmen!" Scarlet hissed. She turned to Draco, "Would you like to come with me? I mean, if you're going to be in town, it is a can't miss."

Draco didn't reply because instead the kitchen door banged open and in came a group of young men.

"Grab a seat." Carmen told them as she started to place dishes of food on the table. "And dig in."

Momma Carmen grabbed her own seat and the meal began. It was a loud rowdy affair and Draco was spared introductions. Instead he sat and listened to the rest of the table have their conversation while he ate. It seemed Scarlet knew all of the people at the table, as she engaged in the conversation quite actively. While Draco was busy shooting glances at Scarlet, one of the guys was busy shooting his own glares at Draco. He guessed that it was Jason glaring at him, and so he just smirked back.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Scarlet groaned inwardly. Just leave it to Jason to corner her on her way from the bathroom. "Can I help you?"

"I was just thinking." Jason started, putting his arm around her shoulders, "That you and I should go to the fair together tonight."

"Jason, can you not touch me?" Scarlet asked, ducking out from under his arm. "I already have plans for tonight."

"Oh, come on Scarlet. You know you are going to agree to go with me eventually."

"I really do already have plans." Scarlet told him.

"With who? That blonde ferret?"

Scarlet rolled her eyes, "And so what if they are with him?"

"He's a foreigner."

"And clearly so am I." Scarlet replied. "Now if you don't mind, I think I should get back to him."

Scarlet shoved her way past him and made her way back into the kitchen. She felt flustered and quite annoyed and she knew it must show on her face. Draco looked at her concerned, and his eyes narrowed when Jason entered the room behind her. She simply smiled and shook her head as she took her seat again.

They stayed there for a little while longer. Scarlet helped Momma Carmen with the dishes as Draco continued to listen to the other men talk about whatever it is they had been talking about all lunch long. Finally Scarlet told them all good bye and she and Draco left.

"What was wrong?" Draco asked after they had gotten outside.

"Nothing, just Jason being his usual asinine self."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked glancing back at the house.

"Nothing." Scarlet shook her head, "So, are we going to the fair together tonight?"

"Yeah." Draco nodded. "Sounds like fun."

"Good." Scarlet told him with a smile. "Because I just told Jason we were going and I don't like lying."

"That's what that was about then."

"Yeah, he wanted me to go to the fair with him." Scarlet shrugged, "He got quite angry that I would rather go with a foreigner." She laughed, "He's so ridiculous."

"Of course you'd rather go with me. I'm british."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Girls love the british accent."

"Oh really?"

Draco nodded. "It's a fact. Guys with a british accent automatically have more game then those without."

"That's silly."

"It's true."

"Prove it."

"Haven't I already proven it?" Draco asked.

"How?"

"Well, who are you going to the fair with, me or him? I mean, I obviously have more game then him for some reason. And yes, I'm better looking then him, and funnier and smarter. But what really puts me over the top is my accent."

Scarlet laughed, "And your modesty is something to be amazed about also."

"I wasn't raised to be modest."

"Really? What were you raised to be?"

"I was raised to be the best." Draco replied honestly. "I was suppose to have the highest grades, so that I could get the best job and make the most money." he fibbed a bit at that part, but he couldn't help it. "My parents were rich and very sure of the fact that we were better then everyone else."

"And do you still believe that?" Scarlet asked.

Draco scoffed, "No. I grew out of that a few years ago."

"Why?"

"A girl."

"The same girl that you told me about last night?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes, the same one." Draco nodded. "I may be good looking and attract a lot of women, but never that many that actually manage to change my outlook on life."

"That's good then."

"What is?"

"That you don't still believe you are better then everyone else."

"Why is that?"

"Because then you would be just like Jason. And god knows the world does not need more then one of him."

"I would never be like Jason." Draco told her. "My hair is better then his."

"And again with the modesty." Scarlet teased him.

Draco shrugged, "I'm a realist. I know what I have and I know what I don't."

"And you know your hair is better then his."

"Exactly."

Scarlet laughed. "Well, I have to go. I have to get to the library."

"Tonight?"

"Meet me in the market at six." Scarlet told him. "Near the entrance?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, okay."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Draco watched as Scarlet approach the entrance of the market. The sun was setting behind her and the wind was blowing gently through her hair, and Draco couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Her hair was tied back in a loose pony tail, and she was wearing a simple summer dress matched with a sweater.

"Are you ready?" she called to him, as she approached.

"You're late." he called back

"It's called being fashionably on time." Scarlet replied. "You look like someone who would understand that concept."

"This doesn't seem like the type of place that cares much for fashion."

"Only when it's convenient." Scarlet told him. "Like when I'm running late."

"So you admit to being late."

"Maybe." Scarlet smirked. "Come on, we don't want to miss the lighting of the bonfire."

"Why not?"

"It's bad luck to."

"How so?"

Scarlet shrugged, "I don't know. It's just what I've been told."

"Well then, lead the way."

"Come on." Scarlet said turning, "The fair is on the other side of the promenade."

"The promenade?" Draco asked.

"The big sidewalk we are on right now, they boardwalk type thing. It runs from one side of town to the other. It's called a promenade."

"And so if anyone is ever run out of town they'd want to follow the promenade because it's the quickest way out?"

Scarlet nodded, "I suppose so. You aren't planning on being run out of town, are you?"

"Me? No." Draco replied, "But it's still nice information to have around."

"Well, I don't think we've ever run anyone out of town." Scarlet replied, "But then again, there's a first time for everything."

"I've never liked that saying."

"Why not?"

"That's like saying there is always a first time to be hit."

"Or a first time to be kissed."

"A first time to have your ass kicked." Draco pointed out.

"A first time to have sex."

"A first time to almost die."

Scarlet smirked, "Or the first time to fall in love."

"Some people think falling in love is overrated."

"Some people think the same about death."

"I'd like to see if they feel the same way after they die." Draco smirked.

"Well, if you believe in heaven, I'm sure that person wouldn't mind death."

"And if they don't believe in heaven then they will just lie in a wooden box for all of eternity, their dead corpse rotting."

Scarlet wrinkled her nose, "That's a lovely image to have."

"I can get a little too descriptive sometimes." Draco replied. "Sorry."

Scarlet shrugged, "I teach little kids how to read, I can handle a little gross."

"When I was younger I use to have quite a good time cutting up various dead bugs and mixing them together."

"Why?"

"To make magical potions, of course."

Scarlet laughed. "Don't tell any of my students that. The last thing I need is for them to make any potions of dead bugs. Who knows what they would try and give me."

"Don't worry, I won't mention a thing to any little kids about chopping up bugs for potion." Draco promised.

Scarlet stopped, "Hear that?"

"What?"

"The band." Scarlet replied, her eyes lighting up. "The fair is starting."

"Well, why are we standing here then?" Draco asked. "We're going to be late, and then we'll have bad luck. Right?"

"You're learning." Scarlet grinned, "That's good."

Scarlet turned walked off the promenade and started on a well worn path through some trees. Soon they had entered a large clearing. All along the edge of the clearing booths and tables were set up. In the middle there was a large pit filled with wood where they bonfire would clearly be going. All in all Draco was impressed with what he saw before him. He had expected a little town fair, but this was obviously not that. This was obviously an important event to the town.

Draco moved closer to Scarlet, "What do we do first?"

She smiled at him, "We go get something to eat while we watch them light the bonfire."

She took him quickly around to the different booths describing the different foods to him. When he finally decided on what he wanted they paid and made their way over to the unlit pit. Scarlet motioned him to take a seat against a small stone wall. They watched the bon fire get lit as they ate, and they talked. The higher the bon fire got the louder the fair got. There was music in the background played by a live band, and kids running around playing. Some people were playing games at different booths while others roasted marsh mellows in the fire.

After they finished eating Scarlet dragged Draco up. She pulled him over to a crowded spot where there were many people dancing. After watching a few minutes someone dragged Scarlet into the dance and Draco watched her in shock. He thought of the fact that Ginny had never been able to dance, and then berated himself for thinking of her. He lost her for a minute in the sea of people, but soon saw a flash of red. She was circling around, and when she did she grabbed his hand and pulled him after her.

Draco was a great dancer when it came to any ballroom style. But he didn't know any traditional greek dancing, except what he had seen on TV. He shuffled along wearily, uncertain of what he was doing or how he looked. Scarlet laughed when she saw his face,

"You have to feel the beat."

Draco grimaced, "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Just follow me." she replied.

Finally the dance ended and Draco got to escape. Scarlet laughed again, shaking her head.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"You are." she told him, her eyes shining. "You aren't even the worst dancer her."

"Yes, but the worst dancer probably knows the steps at least."

She smiled up at him, "A grown man pouting, who'd have guessed?"

"A woman getting joy out of a man's pain, never seen that before." Draco teased back.

Scarlet smirked at him briefly before turning, "You still haven't played any games."

With that said she grabbed his hand and immediately started to pull him to the booths. After playing each game a few times, and having her beat him at most of them Draco had played enough. Scarlet agreed and they decided to leave the fair. It was just as they were about to get back on the promenade that they ran into a problem.

Jason was clearly drunk and clearly upset. And Scarlet was very clearly annoyed. The amazing part was that after he opened her mouth she managed to actually get more annoyed. She stood there for a minute with Draco listening to Jason moan about how he felt betrayed before walking past him.

Draco wasn't so lucky.

"You." Jason snarled, grabbing at Draco as he walked by. "You come into town and ruin everything."

Draco looked down at the hand holding him, and in a very Malfoy like way sneered back, "Problem?"

"You stole Scarlet from me." Jason hissed stepping closer to Draco.

"I did no such thing." Draco replied narrowing his eyes. "She isn't something to steal, anyways."

"Some arrogant bastard comes to my village and steals my girl." Jason ranted to his friends, still holding on to Draco. "Who does he think he is."

"Well, I would fathom a guess as to the fact that he is clearly better then a drunk fool." Scarlet replied, crossing her arms.

Jason let go of Draco and closed in on Scarlet, "Whore."

Before Scarlet could reply Draco had grabbed Jason and slammed him up against a tree. He leaned in close to Jason, "Talk to her that way again in my presence and you will regret it."

Jason smirked, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I've killed stronger men then you." Draco said in a voice so low that only Jason could hear. "Don't think I'll hesitate to hurt you."

Jason laughed quietly. "I'd just like to see you try. The minute you try and hurt me, my friends will be all over you."

Draco let go of Jason and turned to go. Jason reached out and grabbed Draco again. Even as Draco turned he knew what was going to happen, but that didn't help him avoid it. Jason had just punched him, getting him in the eye. A small ring on his finger had managed to cut Draco.

Unlike most people Draco was use to pain, he didn't flinch. Instead he did what came natural, he punched back while muttering a curse. Jason dropped to the ground, holding his nose, which Draco hadn't touched and howling. Draco turned back and grabbed Scarlet's arm as he quickly pulled her away from Jason and his friends.

(Thanks to: inuthims, melissa, linkin-park-at-heart, Wizzabee, Calla-ForEvEa, Kasoula, MorningBreaker, amethyst-rose, AlexandriaJ.Malfoy, blissfulxsin)


	5. Chapter 4: The Truth Emerges

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Memory

Chapter Four: The Truth Emerges

Scarlet peered at his cut anxiously in the moonlight. After Draco had pulled her away he had pulled them both up to the cliff and sat down. She followed suit and sat down in front of him, pulling a small pouch from a pocket in her skirt. She always had a first aid kid with her, she did have little kids around her often. She looked worried as she inspected Draco's eye. He had a cut right above it that was bleeding and he looked like he might have a swollen eye.

Draco, however, sat there unaffected. He was pissed to say the least. He couldn't stand being hit. But, even more he couldn't stand that Jason had been so unaffected by his actions. He had laughed right in Draco's face. That had never happened to Draco. And, he had called Scarlet a whore. Draco had only snapped like that once in his life. Only once had he ever lost control of his actions and wanted to kill so badly.

Scarlet was silent as she tended to the small cut on his head, kneeling in front of him. Draco stared at her neck while she fussed with his cut. It was tensed and slightly pink and Draco knew she must be really upset. Her face looked slightly pinched, frowning as she dabbed something on his cut. She was closer to him the she had been since he first met her. The fragrance she must have applied earlier was tickling his nose and he couldn't help but notice that she smelled like honeysuckle.

Even when she was worried she was beautiful.

Draco reached up and grabbed a piece of hair that had fallen out of her pony tail, weaving it through his fingers. Scarlet froze for a second before looking down and meeting Draco's eyes. It was in that second that she paused that Draco knew, whether she was Ginny or not, he was falling in love with her.

It was that realization that prompted him to do what he did next. In a move that was just as swift as when he pushed Jason against the tree, but much more gentle Draco pulled Scarlet's lips to his, placing both hands on either side of her face.He kissed her gently and was relieved that she didn't push him away. Slowly he deepened the kiss, as she sank down, her hands holding on to his forearms. She deepened the kiss for a second before pulling his hands away from her face. She sat back, his hands in hers, blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry about Jason." she whispered quietly.

"I can't really blame him, seeing as how I would feel the same." Draco told her.

Her blush deepened, but a small smile was on her lips. She looked up at him concerned, "Does your eye hurt a lot?"

Draco shook his head. "No, it doesn't hurt at all."

"How can it not hurt? You were bleeding."

Draco leaned back against a tree, pulling Scarlet with him so that she ended up leaning into his shoulder. "Pain comes in many forms, and physical pain I'm use to."

"How can someone be use to physical pain."

"I'm willing to be boxers and wrestlers are use to physical pain."

"But you aren't a boxer or a wrestler. Are you?"

"You're right, I'm not." Draco agreed. He sighed, "But at the same time, I'm use to it."

"How do you get use to pain?" Scarlet asked. "What kind of situation does that?"

Draco paused, unsure of what to say. "You know the first time you fall and scrape your knee, and it hurts. But what really hurts the most is when you see it bleeding. It's a mental game really. Pain, it's only temporary. Pain doesn't last forever."

"But it still hurts."

"Not if you have to get over the pain." Draco replied. "My father wasn't a nice man and weakness was not to be tolerated. The first time I fell and scratched my knee I cried like any little kid. After a talk with my father, I never cried from pain again. By the time I was fifteen physical pain didn't bother me anymore. It was the only way I could have survived."

"I'm sorry for you then." Scarlet told him. "That you had to learn to deal with physical pain."

"It's a useful skill to have."

"Still, I don't want to imagine what you had to deal with to get through that."

"Peoples pasts aren't always pretty."

"I don't know mine." she told him quietly.

Draco tensed, "Why not?"

"Five years ago I was found in the woods around here. For the next six months I was in a coma. When I woke up I just couldn't remember my past." she shrugged against him. "That's my deep dark secret, and sometimes I wonder what deep dark secrets I really have but can't remember."

"What do you think would happen if you ever ran into anyone from your past."

"I don't know. It isn't like I would know, would I?" She sighed, "The doctors said that seeing someone from my past might help trigger my memory."

"Do you want to remember?" Draco asked her.

"I've thought about that a lot." Scarlet told him. "And I just can't help but think that it isn't normal for someone to just wind up in a small town by accident. It isn't normal to be so hurt and broken that someone goes into a coma for half a year and can't remember a thing. Some thing major must have happened to cause that. Something bad. Maybe it's better off if I don't ever remember my old life. I mean, I'm happy here. I'm safe. If I remembered my past, would I be happy? Would I be safe?"

"What if you did get here by accident though?" Draco asked. "What if you left behind a happy life and a good family?"

"I can't live my life wondering what if, because then I would never feel complete."

"And you feel complete not knowing about most of your life?"

"You block out pain so that you don't have to deal with it. Pain isn't a good thing. I blocked out my past so that I don't have to deal with it. Obviously my past isn't a good thing."

"One thing I've learned is that your past will always come back to haunt you."

Scarlet nodded, "I know."

"And yet, you're running from it anyways?"

She met his eyes and shrugged, "What other choice do I have?"

"Leave this place and search for your past." Draco told her. "Find your old life."

"And what if there is nothing for me to go back to?" Scarlet asked. "What if I can't find my past?"

"Then at least you tried."

"Tried and failed."

"What's the point to trying to just fail?"

"That's like asking what's the point to living if you're just going to die? It's what you put into it that counts."

"So what? I go looking for my past and even if I fail I'm a stronger person?" Scarlet asked. "I'm not sure if it's worth it."

"It is." Draco told her. "Knowing your past is always worth it."

"And what if in my past I'm a horrible person?"

"You could never be a horrible person." Draco told her.

"You barely know me. How would you know whether I'm a good or bad person?" Scarlet asked him.

Draco gently reached forward and lifted Scarlet's chin up so that she had to look at him. "Trust me when I say that I know you could never be a bad person."

"You don't know me."

Draco took a deep breath, "I think I might."

Scarlet drew away from him, "What?"

"I think I might know you from your past. I wasn't sure before."

Scarlet stood up, "You don't know know anything. And anything you think you know, you're wrong about."

She turned to leave just as Draco stood up, "Scarlet-"

"No." she replied shaking her head, "Don't talk to me ever again."

Draco watched her as she ran away from him, and he felt like dying. He shouldn't have told her, but it was the right thing to do. Now he just didn't know what to do. He sat back down, knowing better then to run after her. Ginny hadn't liked being chased and he was willing to bet Scarlet felt the same way.

He hadn't expected her to tell him that she knew nothing of her past. He hadn't expected her to be so against finding out about his past. He hadn't expected her to run away from him, or to react that way. And know he didn't know what to do.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Scarlet ran because it was apparently what she did best. How can someone pretend they don't know you and then just claim that they might indeed know her. Who does that? Who is so fake? If he knew her why didn't he just say so to begin with?

_"So, when you walked up here you thought you might know me. Do you?"_

_"I've never met a Scarlet before."_

She stopped short at the memory. He had skirted around the question. He had known all along and he hadn't told her. Why hadn't he told her before? Why didn't he just tell her then that he knew her? Why did he have to lie to her? Why had he lied?

She started to walk again, trying to convince herself that he had been lying to her. Trying to convince herself that he didn't actually know her. But try as she might, she knew he hadn't lied to her. She knew that he had been telling her the truth about knowing her.

It didn't change the fact that he had tricked her. It didn't change the fact that he should have told her straight off that he knew her. It didn't change the fact that she didn't want to know her past, not anymore. She paced back and forth angrily on the path in front of her. Who did he think he was to just come into her life and throw it into an uproar?

She stamped her foot angrily before continuing her circular route. What good did it do him to tell her that he might just know her? For that matter, what good did it do her? She had just turned to pace in the opposite direction when she heard him behind her. She glanced back quickly before hurrying her pace.

"Petrificus totalus!" she heard him yell behind her. And for a minute she wondered what that meant.

Draco cursed himself after casting that spell, and he hurried to catch her. He caught her right before she hit the ground and he gently lowered her the rest of the way.

"I'm sorry, really I am." Draco told her as she glared at him. "But I have to explain to you. If you promise not to leave I'll take the spell off. Just blink once if you'll stay."

She glared at him for a few minutes before slowly blinking. Draco released the spell on her and she scrambled away from him. "What did you do to me?"

"I need you to let me explain." Draco told her. "Please."

She glared at him, "Fine, talk."

"The first thing you need to realize is for me to tell you about her, I have to tell you everything and it's a long story." Draco told her.

Scarlet nodded, "I'm listening."

"When I was younger I went to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What?"

"It's a school in Britain." Draco replied. "There are some people in this world who can really create magic, like you just saw me do. It was how I petrified you."

"If there are witches and wizards in the world why doesn't anyone know?"

"Can you imagine what would happen if the wrong person had a really powerful wizard at his disposal?" Draco asked. "It would be a disaster." He sighed, "Anyways, while I was at that school I met a girl named Ginny Weasley. In school we were never friends, we hated each other. A war started right before I got out of school. A man called Lord Voldermort had ruled once before and he had risen to power again. I joined a group called the Order of the Phoenix. i did a number of different things for the Order, some that risked my life and some that didn't. Earlier when I told you I made potions when I was younger, I was serious. My main skill helping the Order was making potions. I was one of the best potion makers, Ginny was another one of the best. So she and I got put on a job together. Most days we would work together from sun up to sundown. Occasionally I would be out of town because I also acted as a double agent. I was in the inner circle of the Death Eaters, the bad guys. And so I would have to go to their meetings and go on their missions and then report back to the Order. But, when I was working on potions I did have to work with Ginny day and night. We spent a lot of time together and we started to get along. It wasn't long after that that we started to date and fell in love."

Draco paused, wondering how to tell the next part. "I was away on one of my missions when I heard the news. Ginny Weasley had gone on a mission, delivering potions to a base camp in the middle of nowhere and she hadn't returned. I waited for months for word of her and I never got it. Her family gave up hope. I think it was easiest on them. I can't imagine what it must have been like for her parents to wait day after day, week after week for word of their only daughter. They held a memorial service and I didn't attend. I couldn't. Instead I went out to a bar and got plastered that night, trying to drink away my pain."

Draco paused again, glancing at Scarlet to see how she was doing "Ginny had a large family. Six brothers in all. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron. Ron and I were in the same year and we never got along. Fred and George are twins and were always nice to me but I always new that they would kill me in a second if I hurt Ginny. Percy was a git, pure and simple. He died in the war, not realizing until too late that he had been wrong. Charlie's a dragon tamer. And Bill is the coolest guy I've ever met. Her family is great to me, they still invite me to their family events."

"Her brother Ron had a best friend named Harry Potter. When Ginny was younger she was in love with Harry Potter. He was a hero to the wizarding world because he had defeated Voldermort as a baby and he was the only one who could defeat him again. The two of them had another best friend, Hermione Granger. The three of them were unstoppable. Between the three of them they won the war. Voldermort was vanquished exactly twenty two days after Ginny's memorial service."

"What does this have to do with me?" Scarlet asked.

Draco looked at her, making eye contact with her. "Ginny was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was short and thin. She had a perfect peaches and cream complexion, her skin kissed by freckles. She had long red curly hair and the most beautiful brown eyes, edged in gold."

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He flipped it open and pulled out a picture. "Ginny Weasley; you, I think."

Scarlet took the picture from him, and he could see she was shaking. She stared at it silently, her eyes not blinking.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked her quietly.

She looked up at him glaring, tears in her eyes, "Who the hell would be okay right now?"

She leaned back and buried her face in her arms, her shoulders shaking gently. She didn't make a sound but Draco knew she was crying. What he didn't know was how to handle it. After watching her uneasily for a couple of minutes he got up and moved beside her. He gently put his arm around her, pulling her against him.

They sat there for a while, even after she finished crying. Both of them too content to move and neither one of them wanting to feel alone.

"What do we do now?" She asked him finally.

"I take you home and you go to sleep and don't worry about anything until the morning." Draco told her. "And if you want I'll let your parents know that you aren't dead."

"Who am I?" she asked him. "What am I suppose to answer to? Scarlet or Ginny?"

He kissed her gently on her forehead, "Tomorrow, we'll figure everything out."

(Thanks to: Kasoula, linkin-park-at-heart, Calla-ForEvEa, inuthims, princess cyther, Beauty Eclipsed, MorningBreaker, JassXOXO, Alexandria J. Malfoy, louey31, squirrel-wrath)


End file.
